


Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: French Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [吻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633124) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



When it's dark, the desert that surrounds them gets pretty damn cold. The stars shine bright in a chilly, velvet sky, and there's nothing to keep you from being picked off by a coyote or worse. It's times like that that makes Jake glad he's got a sort of anchor. Something he can get his hands on and not have a fear of breaking it. Something he can enjoy and be a little violent with. It's not a secret to the camp that Jake stumbles into Dolarhyde's tent on most nights, looking to burn off energy and anger, looking for someone to lick and bite and fuck.

One thing he likes that Dolarhyde does is kiss. He's got his own process for making Jake wild just by kissing. He pushes him down on his back and stops him from touching himself.

"That's one of the rules," Dolarhyde says, "Hands to yourself when I kiss you."

Then he slowly kisses his way up Jake's strong jaw, mouthing that sensitive spot behind his ear until Jake gets impatient and starts manhandling him to where he wants him to be.

"Rule two: wait your goddamn turn if you want it to be any good."

And when he finally, _finally_ sets his lips on Jake's and slips his tongue in, it's like pure bliss in his mouth. It's like he's being rewarded for waiting so long to get that mouth on him. Like Dolarhyde knew just when he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

It surprises Dolarhyde when Jake pulls back.

"I know something else I can do with my mouth, if you're interested," Jake says suggestively.

"Think so, boy?"

He flips them over with a grunt and puts his hands on both of Dolarhyde's knees, looking down at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah."


End file.
